


An Idea of Sorts

by Blizzardrake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, and I need a push once in a while, and cute, and pressure the shit out of me, because I have shit motivation, if you're willing to wait, it's very gay, mostly cute, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzardrake/pseuds/Blizzardrake
Summary: If Junkrat had any feeling about Roadhog that he couldn't explain that well, it was envy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my beta reader LilK (http://archiveofourown.org/users/LilK) for helping me! Much love!

If Junkrat had any feeling about Roadhog that he couldn't explain that well, it was envy. He was envious of the man's size and sheer power that he held over practically anybody. One glare from the large man was bound to send the recipient into a shock of fear.

Junkrat snickers to himself when he remembers a time when just that happened, the only difference was the man had also shat himself. This memory sends him into hysterics, doubling over on himself. Strangers around him gave strange looks and mothers pulled their children away from the insane man. If only those people knew who he was, then they'd be running for their lives rather than feeling moderately uncomfortable.

Incognito. That's what 'Hog wanted to do today, go out and not have to worry about coppers on their asses. Or, as Junkrat liked to think of it, PIG-HOG-nito. That earned him a smack to the back of the skull when he'd said it out loud the first time. 

A few feet away stood the giant of a man, Roadhog, the very subject of Junkrat's envy. With only a bandana and sunglasses to hide his face, his hair out of character and in a low pony tail (hog-tail, that one got him smacked too) the man practically blended in. The large light grey trench coat they'd found did wonders for helping the man hide his stomach, and a turtleneck sweater was a damn miracle. He looked like he'd done this before, passing as a model citizen that is.

Junkrat stops laughing when he remembered he was supposed to be upset, his grin dying down to mere tugs on the corners of his lips. His idle hands play with the edges of the frayed shirt they'd gotten him, coat hood pulled over his head as he stares at Roadhog. The type of open staring which would have any other person feeling unease, but the large subject was used to it all.

If he was that big, Junkrat would be able to take care of himself, right and proper the way anybody else could...but then all the while, Junkrat wouldn't have Roadhog's company. He takes a moment to imagine what he would have been like if the outback hadn't become an irradiated murderous wasteland...boring probably...a right cunt just thinking about money...wait…

He's in hysterics again, he was a right cunt just thinking about money, and treasure, what the hell was he thinking. He just couldn't imagine himself as anyone but, well, himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts he wasn't even aware that his companion was now back at his side. The lack of the hog mask was something to make him jump, Junkrat almost didn't recognize him.

“Let's go,” was the only thing 'Hog says to the smaller of the two, tapping him on the shoulder to get him moving. That was another thing that had Junkrat's mind buzzing...how did a man even get that tall? Now, Junkrat wasn't small in the slightest, thin yes, but not small, being six foot five and all. But 'Hog must have some sort of gene where he'd turn into a giant...or something...he'd seen something about it on the television once. Maybe. He doesn't remember. Still, seven foot three is a pretty impossible number.

Another tap and he's moving, unusually silent as his brain buzzes with thoughts. Hog notices of course, he always notices things, Hog was smart like that. Grunting once, a question, breaking through the fuzz and causing 'Rat to look up.

“'s nothing Hog,” he laughs, though it sounded more high strung than normal, stressed, nervous, all of the above.

Another grunt and a nudge and Junkrat is feeling more impatient than usual, not wanting to talk about how he was feeling, he'd probably talk about it later that night, but not now, never now, just later. “I said it's nothing,” he barks, surprised by the agitation in his own voice. He looks up at Hog again and noticed how the larger man stopped moving. Shade covered eyes focused on 'Rat...and only 'Rat.

“...Hog?”

The larger man stalked forward so suddenly that strangers around them yelped in surprise. Even 'Rat yelped because the younger man knew that 'Hog was coming after him. Junkrat got all of two steps backwards before inhumanly large hands grappled around his torso and flung him up over 'Hog's shoulder.

Junkrat yells and squirms in Roadhog's grasp, yelling at the larger man to put him down, and, aren't we supposed to be incognito? A slap to the ass shuts him up with a yelp, now that just wasn't fair. Hog treating him like a child and all, he just didn't want to talk about it. How hard was that to understand…

'Rat stopped squirming after a moment, allowing (not like he had a choice or anything at this point) 'Hog to walk through the quiet streets, earning looks from everybody. Hell, one freakishly large man carrying around a twig of a man, let's be real here, you'd stare too.

Soon enough, Hog had taken Junkrat back to their current hideout. A shabby motel out on the edge of the town. Low key, and quiet, just the way 'Hog likes things.

Practically kicking down the door, Hog bends down and squeezes through the frame with Rat in tow, and when fully inside, Rat is thrown on the bed. Now we're not like talking tossed here, we're talking over the shoulder thrown, like one would a baseball.

A grunt echos through the room as Junkrat bounces off of the rickety old bed and onto the floor on the other side.

“What in the bloody hell was that for?!” Rat screeches, having landed on his left side and almost twisting his wrist. Then where would they be if he wasn't able to make his bombs? Useless.

“Sit down, and shut up” Hog growls as he closes the door, locking it and setting up the simple trap 'Rat created in case bounty hunters showed up at the wrong time. “I'm sick and tired of you sulking around.” Hog turns on a heel and faces Junkrat as the smaller man was pulling himself up off the floor. “Now you either tell me what's wrong, or I will strap you down on the bed and go out supply shopping on my own.”

Rat stares up at Hog, a small flush peeking out from under the layer of soot and dirt on his face, being tied down didn't sound too bad...but he didn't want to be left alone. Amber eyes darted around the room for a moment, contemplating his options and weighing them. Oh, who was he trying to kid, he didn't want to be left alone and tied up, even if that did sound pretty kinky.

“Rat.”

“Alright, alright,” Junkrat says, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. “I was just thinkin….about how it would be to be...big...like you.” His eyes dart to the floor, suddenly feeling embarrassed over having even thought of that at all.

Hog huffs and sits on the bed nearest the door, practically taking up the whole thing. “Being big isn't always a good thing,” he offers, and honestly, this might just be the most Junkrat will ever hear out of Hog's mouth at once. “If you were big, like me, you would be an easier target. Your hands would be too big to make something as delicate as your bombs. You would haven't of been able to find the treasure...there are a lot of things wrong with being 'big' Rat.”

Wide amber eyes are trained on him, “That's the most you've ever said to me,”

There was a pause, a long pause that, as the longer it went, the more Junkrat wanted the silence to go away. Then all at once, 'Hog laughs, deep and full. Junkrat lets out the breath he was holding and begins to laugh with him. Hog wheezes a few times and snorts, of course Rat would only realize that as the most important thing. “Guess it was,” he says after a few gasps of air, “guess it was.”

When the laughter began to settle, Roadhog laid back onto the bed, hands resting over his large stomach. He began to reflect over his own words, how being big could sometimes only be a hassle rather than a blessing. True, he was stronger and more resilient than 'Rat was, but he was clumsier when it came to the more delicate things in life. Didn't stop him though...he tuned his bike with a care like no other...same way he wanted to treat some people he used to know in his lifetime...same way he wanted to treat 'Rat.

Roadhog tries not to flinch when he suddenly feels Rat crawling onto the bed next to him, even more so when the fleshy arm wraps around one of his own. The affection between the two had been more and more common in the recent months, and Roadhog didn't hate it in the slightest. In reality he loved it, because it had been way too long since somebody had even thought that the big guy could use some gentle touches and affection. In fact, Roadhog was sure that 'Rat was touch starved by the way he was always touching.

Taking a moment to adjust himself, Roadhog reaches up to untie the bandana and remove the shades. It wasn't like this was new to either of them, but it was still slightly amusing to see the wonder in Junkrat's face when the mask (or whatever was covering his face at the moment) did come off.

“What're you lookin' at?” he grumbles playfully, watching Junkrat's eyes snap to his with a focus he would never understand.

“You mate, always you,”

Roadhog wasn't exactly expecting that reply, feeling his heart flutter. Moving slightly, Roadhog gently rolls on top of the twig of a man, all while Junkrat was beginning to giggle like a madman. This is what Roadhog loved most about him. He still contained that childlike excitement, and despite everything he's grown up through, he expresses it without so much as a second thought.

_Love this, love him, he's mine, mine mine mine, that laugh, that body, mine mine, always mine._

Roadhog peppered Junkrat's face in pecks and kisses while whispering his possessions, causing Rat to shudder and shake.

_Beautiful, gorgeous._

Junkrat gasps lightly, feeling rather out of breath, and amazingly speechless. Feeling Roadhog kiss his flesh all over and speak praise over him. It made him feel amazing.


End file.
